


Во плоти

by donemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bickering brothers, Cunnilingus, End Scene Coda, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humor, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Quasi-incest, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, power bottom loki, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: – Только обнять, брат?Тор молча таращится.Локи смотрит в ответ, подкидывает пробку в ладони. Та успевает сверкнуть в свете ламп, прежде чем он снова её ловит.– Может, хочешь мне что-нибудь дать? Или что-нибудь сказать? Потому что... – Он распахивает руки и улыбается, в ладонях у него ничего нет. – Я здесь.___От автора:Никакого сюжета. Только длинная, горячая, влажная, грязная, непристойная высокорейтинговая сцена с участием родственников. И всё. Больше ничего. Простите.





	Во плоти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12671271) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender). 



> _Valhalla, I am coming!_

Хрустальная пробка от графина с глухим шлепком влетает Локи в ладонь. Длинные пальцы пробегаются по ребристой поверхности, крепче вцепляясь в добычу. Игриво приподнимаются брови.

– Только обнять, брат?

Тор молча таращится.

Локи смотрит в ответ, подкидывает пробку в ладони. Та успевает сверкнуть в свете ламп, прежде чем он снова её ловит.

– Может, хочешь мне что-нибудь дать? Или что-нибудь сказать? Потому что... – Он распахивает руки и улыбается, в ладонях у него ничего нет. – Я здесь.

Тор проглатывает все слова, что уже крутятся на языке. Он не решается сейчас говорить; одни Небеса знают, что может вырваться из его уст. Ему остаётся только покачать головой и опустить глаза. Признать поражение. 

Лицо Локи омрачает тень разочарования.

– Ну что ж. Раз сказать больше нечего, я пошёл. Доброго вечера, брат. Или что там сейчас.

Он поворачивается уходить, и Тору вдруг становится невыносимо на это смотреть: Локи снова его покидает, и всё из-за его проклятой нерешительности, неуверенности, неспособности вытащить на свет вот это вот непонятное, что тлело меж ними все эти годы, и наконец-то дать ему имя.

Он делает шаг вперёд и нарушает молчание.

– Локи.

Локи поворачивается в дверях.

– Мне нечего тебе дать, – признаётся Тор. – Но я не прочь кое-что получить от тебя.

В глазах Локи загорается огонёк надежды.

– И что же ты хочешь от меня получить?

Тор протягивает руку.

– Пробку.

– Что?

– Хрустальную пробку, которую я в тебя бросил... ну такая штука, ею ещё горлышко графина...

– Я знаю, что такое пробка, Тор.

– Так что, вернёшь?

Надежда из глаз Локи исчезает, и ей на смену приходит что-то иное. То, что уловить гораздо труднее.

– Нет.

– Что? Почему?

– Ты её в меня бросил. Логично предположить, что она тебе не нужна.

– Вообще-то нужна.

– Сочувствую, но увы, мне больше не хочется её отдавать. Я имею в виду, – непринуждённо продолжает Локи, – я хотел, я в самом деле собирался – собственно, именно затем и явился лично – но уже передумал. Да. Да, думаю, тебе нужно подойти и самому её взять.

Тор на мгновение теряется, ему вдруг кажется, что они говорят вовсе не о пробке.

– Я... я не хочу этого делать, Локи, – бормочет он.

– Почему? – Локи медленно движется к нему. – Ты ведь обычно именно так получаешь всё, что хочешь. Силой. И можешь её у меня отобрать, тебе это просто. – Он тянет последнее слово, поднимая подбородок и обнажая зубы.

Тор чувствует себя очень неловко; это ощущение только усиливается, когда Локи останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

– С то... с этой штукой я так не хочу.

– Почему? – повторяет Локи. – В ней ведь нет ничего особенного. Никчёмное украшение.

– Значит, вернуть её тебя не затруднит? 

Локи улыбается, но улыбка недобрая, полна льда и яда.

– Она даже не твоя. И никогда твоей не была, так почему ты так хочешь её вернуть?

– Потому что она должна была стать моей давным-давно! – рычит Тор. – Мне уже давно нужно было сделать её своей, но я был слишком...

– Да?

Тор сглатывает, вдруг осознав, что попался, позволил себе зайти на опасную территорию, и отшагивает назад. Локи, не давая ему уйти, делает такой же шаг вперёд. Через миг Тор врезается пятками в стену и замирает, понимая, что оказался в ловушке. Локи останавливается, смотрит на него – серьёзно, жадно – и ждёт.

– Знаешь, – наконец говорит Тор, его голос сочится болью, как открытая рана. – Ты кое в чём ошибаешься, Локи. Это не никчёмное украшение. Это добротная, полезная вещь. Очень ценная. И довольно красивая к тому же. Я просто никогда...

– Не находил время присмотреться? – зло перебивает Локи. – Никогда не понимал, как она тебе нужна, пока не потерял?

– Да, Локи. Именно это я и хотел сказать.

Услышать такое униженное признание от горделивого героя – настоящая победа, но на лице Локи не появляется ни тени торжества. Только глаза стремительно намокают.

– Тогда почему не сказал раньше? – резко спрашивает он. – Почему... говоришь только сейчас, после стольких лет? Зачем?

– Потому что я был глупцом, Локи. Слепым высокомерным глупцом. – Тор дотрагивается до заплатки над пустой глазницей. – И всё-таки... кажется, я сейчас одним глазом вижу лучше, чем когда-то двумя. Раньше мир, мой мир, был необъятным, теперь он сузился. Но при этом стало гораздо легче сосредоточиться на том, что находится напротив. Увидеть то, что мне важнее всего. То, чем я по собственной глупости пренебрегал.

Локи только ошеломлённо моргает: он не ожидал от Тора таких речей. И Тор, не в силах сдержаться, протягивает руку и касается гладкой щеки Локи своими грубыми мозолистыми пальцами.

– Я не буду ничего брать силой, Локи, – говорит он тихо. – Такие вещи нужно отдавать добровольно. Я хочу, чтобы ты сам захотел дать.

На челюсти Локи обозначается жилка – так он стиснул зубы. Его глаза полны слёз; достаточно мигнуть, и они прочертят по щекам две мокрые дорожки.

Ободрённый его молчанием, Тор решается наклониться ближе.

– Я много лет пытался до тебя дотянуться. Надеялся вернуть, но ты не хотел ко мне подходить.

– Напрасно тянулся, – бормочет Локи. – Меня уже не было. Ты меня оттолкнул.

– Но ведь ты здесь, – улыбается Тор. – Вернулся из тьмы, из пустоты, и стоишь здесь, во плоти. – Он скользит рукой под теплую занавесь тёмных волос и кладёт ладонь Локи на шею. – Живой, и я так рад, и мне... так ужасно жаль за каждое моё слово, из-за которого тебе казалось, что ты стоишь на ступеньку ниже меня. Ты не ниже, и тебе больше незачем это доказывать. Сейчас я вижу это и верю, что так было всегда. Мой сильный, умный, красивый брат.

– Твой лживый, подлый, злобный брат, – говорит Локи, и слёзы наконец-то скатываются по его щекам.

– Больше не злобный. – Тор придвигается ближе, обхватывая лицо Локи обеими руками. – Подойди ко мне на этот раз, Локи. Прими мою руку. Я не буду втягивать тебя в объятия, войди в них сам. Они для тебя раскрыты.

Какое-то время Локи стоит перед Тором, смаргивая слёзы, и ведёт какую-то внутреннюю битву. В конце концов шмыгает носом и вздыхает, на лице его появляется беззащитное выражение, а руки обвивают широкие плечи Тора. Тор обнимает его в ответ, и между их телами скрипит кожа доспехов.

– Локи, – радостно говорит он, крепче сжимая объятия и утыкаясь лицом Локи в шею. – Локи.

Локи несмело улыбается, поднимает руку, чтобы потрогать непривычно короткие золотые волосы Тора. Бережно исследует колкие кончики, безжалостно обрезанные грубыми лезвиями. Прослеживает пальцами ухо, спускается по напряжённой жилке на шее, оглаживает жёсткую бородку. 

У Тора вздрагивают ресницы.

– Так приятно... – бормочет он, а затем вдруг хмурится. – Ты же не одна из твоих копий, правда?

– Нет, – говорит Локи. Его руки массируют Тору голову, каждое движение десяти тонких острых пальцев вызывает волны неописуемого удовольствия. – Больше никаких трюков. Только я, обещаю.

– Локи...

Он не успевает договорить: губы Локи врезаются в его, и в следующий миг он понимает, что плотно припёрт к стене. Он приоткрывает рот и наклоняется ещё ближе, готовый принять всё, что Локи захочет ему дать. Горячий язык, слабый вкус мяты, столкновение зубов. Тёплое влажное дыхание. Тонкие, но мягкие губы прижимаются к его собственным, нежно посасывают. Тор бесстыже обхватывает Локи за ягодицы и притискивает к себе, жаждая почувствовать его желание – и дать Локи почувствовать своё.

Локи прерывает поцелуй, удивлённо выдыхая:

– О... ого...

– Чувствуешь? – мурлычет Тор, потираясь о бедро Локи. – Чувствуешь, что со мной делаешь?

Локи хватает Тора за запястье и заводит его руку меж их телами, прижимает к нарастающей выпуклости у себя между ног.

– Боюсь, это заразно, – говорит он самодовольно. – Что будем делать, брат?

Тор усмехается и мягко сжимает ладонь, с наслаждением слушая, как Локи шумно вздыхает.

– Ты меня спрашиваешь? Это ведь ты у нас умница, Локи. Всегда таким был. Полагаюсь на твой превосходящий интеллект.

Локи довольно фыркает.

– Дешёвая лесть, Тор, совершенно не в твоём стиле. Это моя прерогатива. Однако... – Он слегка толкается Тору в ладонь. – Мне нравится твоё смирение. Пусть оно и вызвано одним лишь вожделением.

Тор снисходительно усмехается. Затем наклоняется и, подхватив Локи под бёдра, легко отрывает его от пола, вскидывает себе на плечо. Локи брыкается и возмущённо вопит, пока Тор несёт его из гостиной, как свежедобытую тушу.

– Отпусти меня! – Он бьёт кулаком по накачанному плечу брата. – Это оскорбительно!

– Кому как, – светит улыбкой Тор.

– Ай, ты мне живот пережал! Я серьёзно, Тор! Ты выбрал ужасно неудобный и самый унизительный способ!

– Успокойся, мы почти пришли.

Несколько секунд спустя Локи бухается на огромный, удивительно упругий матрас; по-видимому, кровать Грандмастера – как и вся спальня – была рассчитана на оргию среднего размаха. Тор скидывает сапоги и поднимается на борт, подбираясь к Локи на коленях. Локи приводит себя в сидячее положение и поспешно отползает от него назад, пока не упирается спиной в стену.

– Стой, стой, подожди, – говорит он, поднимая руку. – Прежде чем мы продолжим, сними доспехи. Лучше сразу все.

– Я и так собирался, – Тор пожимает плечами и смотрит с хитринкой. – Рано или поздно.

– Рано или поздно? Слушай, я, по-моему, уже всю грудь себе отбил о твои наплечники, так что снимай без разговоров. Быстро.

– Ладно, ладно, как скажешь, – бурчит Тор, хотя с лица у него не сходит улыбка. – Но я слышал, что нужно использовать защиту, когда занимаешься сексом.

– Ты будешь заниматься сексом без меня, если не заткнёшься.

Тор довольно смеётся и принимается снимать доспехи сразу вместе с одеждой. Стоит Локи понять, что его послушались, как он начинает торопливо разбирать и своё облачение. Через считанные секунды на полу вырастает куча из плащей, кожаных штанов и прочих предметов асгардского гардероба, а на кровати под шорох простыней приникают друг к другу два обнажённых тела.

Тор укладывается рядом с Локи, на его большое плечо ложится черноволосая голова. Узкие ладони нежно обхватывают его за затылок, вовлекая в поцелуй, и какое-то время они плавятся от одних только прикосновений губ, медленно, неторопливо, распаляя в себе внутренний жар. Тор оглаживает Локи по тёплому боку, ласкает плоский живот.

– У тебя такая гладкая кожа, – бормочет он.

– Хм, или это у тебя слишком грубая, – говорит Локи, обвивая его палец своими и поднося к губам.

Тор с глупым видом смотрит, как Локи засовывает его палец в рот и начинает сосать. От ощущения влажного тепла, от прикосновения к коже быстрого языка Тора прошивает молнией возбуждения; она проносится через вздрогнувшее сердце и жалит в основание вставшего члена. Тор дёргается и стонет, и наслаждения в этом стоне столько же, сколько и муки.

– Локи...

– Ммф... – Локи с чпоканьем выпускает палец изо рта. – Я же говорил, – нахально заявляет он, – у тебя грубая кожа. Верни сюда язык, он мне больше нравился.

Тор улыбается и склоняется над ним, прижимаясь губами к знакомой ухмылке. Локи вскидывается вверх, весь распахиваясь, пьёт его дыхание долгими глотками. Тор вжимается в матрас, от такой открытости Локи его ведёт, сердце колотится в груди, как военные барабаны.

Локи тихонько постанывает и тянет Тора на себя, сгибает колени, позволяя между ними устроиться. Его руки ложатся Тору на спину, мнут внушительные мышцы, движутся ниже, ниже, добираются до ягодиц, игриво сжимают.

Тор издаёт недостойный писк, вздрагивая от неожиданности, и сам же над собой смеётся. Локи под ним покусывает губы, волосы растеклись вокруг головы чёрным озерцом, глаза проказливо блестят. Они хихикают, как дети, пока не встречаются взглядами, один глаз против двух; смешки стихают, но остаются улыбки – мягкие, многозначительные.

– Я любил тебя, Локи, – нежно шепчет Тор. – И до сих пор люблю. Эта любовь всегда будет в моём сердце, и ничто в мире не сможет её изгнать, даже смерть.

Он кладёт ладонь Локи себе на грудь, чтобы тот ощутил силу этой клятвы, запомнил её биение в своей руке.

Локи смотрит на него, и лицо его вдруг становится открытым и уязвимым, как у невинного ребёнка. Такое выражение у него бывает настолько редко, что впору записать в легенды; мало кто его видит, это дозволено только членам семьи или любовникам. (Либо, как в нынешнем грешном случае, члену семьи и вместе с тем любовнику).

Тор узнаёт его в тот же миг, и в душе у него рождается трепетная печаль.

– Тебе не говорили такого раньше, Локи?

Локи медленно качает головой. 

– Я не давал повода.

– Мне жаль это слышать, – тихо признаётся Тор, – но я счастлив быть первым.

Он неожиданно садится и втаскивает Локи себе на колени. Локи обвивает ногами его твёрдые мускулистые бёдра и в предвкушении облизывает губы. Тор кладёт одну руку ему на талию, другая спускается вниз, оглаживая и лаская. Вскоре Локи уже дышит в такт её движениям, покачиваясь у Тора на коленях, потираясь о его горячий пах. Лицо у него розовеет, член начинает сочиться влагой. Его взгляд падает на внушительный орган Тора, и от подкинутых воображением картинок Локи распаляется сильнее. Наконец, терпение у него кончается.

– Ты собираешься вставлять или нет? Мне что, просить надо?

– Я ждал, когда ты что-нибудь скажешь. – Тор усмехается и целует Локи в ключицу. – И мне хотелось убедиться, что ты правда этого хочешь.

– Ну разумеется, хочу. – Локи насмешливо улыбается, его голос обретает глубину и тёплым мёдом заползает Тору в уши. – Хочу сидеть на твоём члене, дорогой брат. Хочу чувствовать тебя в себе, хочу услышать, как ты закричишь моё имя, изливаясь в меня. – Тор потрясённо приоткрывает рот, и умелые губы покрывают его лёгкими поцелуями. – Я изучу тебя до самого дна, разбужу в тебе зверя. Ты раскроешь меня, заполнишь своей любовью, и больше никто никогда не сможет утолить твою жажду. Ты заявишь на меня права и навсегда станешь моим. Вот чего я хочу, брат. Сумеешь мне это дать?

Тор, вдруг разучившись говорить, ухитряется кивнуть.

– Отлично. А теперь найди своим пальцам лучшее применение...

Дополнительных указаний не требуется. Рука Тора ложится на его яички, осторожно гладит. Локи опускает веки и одобрительно вздыхает. Наклоняется, проводит большим пальцем по кончику члена Тора, потирает щель, собирая и размазывая по чувствительной головке каплю влаги. Тор довольно мычит и продолжает свои исследования, на ощупь ищет тропинку в тёплое влажное нутро. Надавливает пальцем на мягкое местечко за мошонкой, и Локи испускает хриплый стон, член у него дёргается.

– Нравится? – спрашивает Тор.

– Да-а-ах... пожалуйста, не убирай, ещё. Да...

Тор улыбается и надавливает снова, с удовольствием слушая, как Локи мычит и вздыхает. Пальцы сдвигаются дальше и вдруг нащупывают кое-что знакомое, но совершенно неожиданное: мягкие складки нежной скользкой кожи. А ещё – маленькое горячее отверстие, тесное, тугое, истекающее влагой. 

Тор улыбается и шевелит средним пальцем, слегка погружая его внутрь.

– Не нужно менять тело, чтобы сделать мне приятное, Локи. Я хочу тебя таким, какой ты есть.

– Я ничего не менял, – тихо говорит Локи. – Это всё моё.

На лице Тора обозначается полнейшее непонимание, а через секунду его брови удивлённо взмывают вверх. 

– То есть, ты родился...

Локи кивает, отводит взгляд. Если бы Тор не знал его как облупленного, то сказал бы, что он стыдится... но это невозможно, ведь Локи не знает, что такое стыд. В этом Тор почти уверен; тем не менее, он спешит его утешить:

– И ничего страшного, подумаешь. А я и не знал, что у тебя есть... что ты такой. – Он потирает бёдра Локи нежными, успокаивающими движениями. – Это у всех йотунов так?

– Не знаю, – тихо отвечает Локи. – О них написано очень мало, а о строении их тел и того меньше. Я так и не смог ничего найти.

Тор кивает, всё ещё переваривая удивительную новость.

– А что, и... кровь бывает?

Локи колеблется, затем:

– Да.

– Значит, ты можешь...

– Да.

В уцелевшем глазу Тора вспыхивает что-то первобытное, зрачок расширяется, голубая радужка темнеет.

– Значит, если я изольюсь сюда, – он проталкивает палец в мягкое гладкое лоно, вызывая прерывистый вздох, – ты зачнёшь?

– Н-н, не сейчас. – Локи сдвигается, удобнее устраиваясь на пальце Тора. – Зависит от времени цикла. Есть недолгий период, когда я вхожу в охоту. Это ещё не скоро. 

– Но такое возможно?

– Наверное. На самом деле, понятия не имею; может, я бесплоден. Я же никогда не... не пробовал.

– А это ничего, что мы, ну... сейчас?

– Ничего.

Когда Тор снова смотрит на Локи, его взгляд полон благоговения. 

– Ты можешь и сеять, и принимать. Потрясающее свойство.

Затравленное выражение на лице Локи сменяется опасливым облегчением.

– Ты правда так думаешь?

– Конечно. – Тор обнимает Локи за талию и прижимается к его груди поцелуем. – Ты всегда умел удивлять, Локи. А сейчас превзошёл сам себя.

– Я думал, ты... – голос срывается, и Локи начинает снова. – Я думал, ты будешь надо мной смеяться. Начнёшь дразнить. Потому и не рассказывал.

– О, Локи. Я больше не тот жестокий бесчувственный недоросль, к которому ты привык, – говорит Тор, улыбаясь. – Годы, что мы провели в разлуке, не прошли для меня даром. Я вырос и повзрослел.

– Вижу, – Локи двигает бёдрами, отчего палец Тора погружается глубже. – И чувствую.

Тор усмехается и убирает руку. Локи стонет от разочарования, но быстро затихает, когда Тор подносит блестящий от его соков палец ко рту и начинает облизывать. Обхватывает губами фалангу, проходится языком по костяшкам. Локи смотрит, приоткрыв рот.

– Вкусно, – говорит Тор, оторвавшись на секунду, – но прямо из источника, наверное, ещё вкуснее.

В глазах Локи зажигается хищный блеск.

– Попробуй – узнаешь.

Сердце врезается в рёбра. Секунда – и оба вцепляются друг в друга, словно демоны, опрокидываются на постель, сталкиваясь руками и ногами, тела движутся бездумно, как в древнем танце.

Скоро Локи лежит на спине – колени согнуты, бёдра у Тора на плечах – и протяжно стонет. Лицо Тора у него между ног, он посасывает клитор, резко толкается языком в тёплую глубину влагалища, жадно слизывает густую терпкую жидкость, сочащуюся изнутри. Когда ему кажется, что он вылизал Локи досуха, когда на языке остаётся лишь вкус его собственной слюны, он поднимает голову и втискивает в него пальцы – пока только два, там ещё невероятно тесно – надеясь выжать ещё. Бородка у него влажная, губы блестят, а между ног тяжело пульсирует похожий на красную дубинку член. С пурпурной головки медленно стекает тягучая прозрачная струйка, оставляя на простыне влажные пятна.

Грудь Локи тяжело вздымается, лицо исказилось, словно от боли. Он гладит затылок Тора, безуспешно пытаясь нащупать длинные пряди, и бесстыдно стонет в потолок.

Тор поднимается и с болезненной гримасой двигает головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею.

– Какая-то поза неудобная, – бормочет он. – Подожди.

Локи вскрикивает: Тор сгибает его почти пополам, вздёргивает вверх; о кровать теперь опирается только верхняя часть спины. Затем разводит ему бёдра и наклоняет голову, вновь приникая к сладкой расщелине между ног.

У Локи закатываются глаза; новый угол, или прилившая к голове кровь – или, может, странное ощущение того, что вся нижняя половина его тела висит в воздухе – увеличивают удовольствие раз в семь. Он прижимает бёдра к колючим щекам Тора и стонет его имя. Из члена сочится на живот, к пупку бегут капли.

Тор останавливается перевести дыхание и погружает в Локи три пальца, втискивая глубже, поворачивая, двигая туда-сюда, быстро, ещё быстрее. Сгибает, вынимает, распрямляет и снова всовывает, пытаясь нащупать волшебное местечко – оно наверняка где-то там.

– Давай, Локи, – рокочет он, губы блестят; он добавляет четвёртый палец, ещё больше увеличивая темп. – Кончи, давай. Слушайся старшего брата.

Локи распахивает рот, на лице застывает изумлённое выражение.

– О Вальгалла, я... – Слова обрываются вскриком. Бёдра вскидываются вверх, он задыхается, кричит, насаживаясь на пальцы Тора, и сипло стонет, стискивая кулаками ткань простыней.

Но даже в экстатических муках ему хватает благоразумия не сжимать ноги слишком сильно, чтобы не удушить Тора ненароком.

Через минуту он расслабляется – совершенно вымотанный, обессиленный, тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью – и Тор осторожно опускает его на матрас, наклоняется с озабоченным видом.

– Ты достиг вершины?

Локи всё ещё тяжело дышит раскрытым ртом. Он поднимает руку и прикрывает ладонью глаза.

– Глупее вопроса ты мне ещё не задавал. Конечно, достиг. Да.

– Но у тебя до сих пор... – Тор подталкивает мизинцем его возбуждённый член, каменно твёрдый, сочащийся влагой. Локи вздрагивает – видно, чувства обострены до предела. – Ты не излился.

Локи вздыхает и показывает два разведённых пальца.

– Две отдельные системы, две разные вершины. Побеждает та, что получает больше внимания. – Уголки губ дёргаются в усмешке. – Если, конечно, не обращать его сразу на обе. Тогда оргазм двойной, я от такого просто с ума схожу.

Тор меняется в лице.

– Что.

– Он выжимает меня досуха. Иногда силы по несколько дней не возвращаются.

– Нет.

– Да правда. Я уже несколько раз так делал.

– Так нечестно.

Локи хихикает, будто гедонист, которого призывают покаяться.

– Ну серьёзно, – ноет Тор. – Просто поверить не могу. Тебе перепало лучшее от обоих миров...

– Худшее, вообще-то, тоже.

– ...да, но за способность испытывать двойной оргазм остальное вполне можно потерпеть. Эх. – Тор со стоном плюхается на спину. – Я полон зависти и уныния. Но больше зависти. И уныния.

Локи закатывает глаза и перекидывает ногу через Тора, садясь верхом. Кладёт руки на его бугрящуюся мышцами грудь и с грустью смотрит сверху вниз.

– Верно. Как же прискорбно, что у тебя всего лишь такое невероятное тело и прекрасная внешность, и вот это внушительное орудие. Бедный ты, бедный.

– Это да, – фыркает Тор. – Боюсь, теперь ничто не избавит меня от тоски. Я угасаю. Прощай, брат...

Блокирует ладонью удар и прыскает от смеха.

– Трепло, – объявляет Локи, стараясь не улыбаться. – Смотри, доиграешься, станешь хуже, чем я.

– В тебе не так уж много плохого.

– Да уж побольше, чем хорошего.

– Позволь мне самому судить, – говорит Тор и пару раз вскидывает таз вверх, упираясь возбуждённым членом Локи в зад.

– Это что, тонкий намёк? – спрашивает Локи. – Бросай это дело, изысканность не для тебя.

Тор пожимает плечами, закладывая руки за голову.

– Ну, так, по крайней мере, приличнее, чем просто завалить и вставить. Я всё-таки не полная свинья.

Локи быстро, голодно облизывает губы.

Тор вскидывает брови.

– Подожди, ты что, так и хотел?

– Не совсем, – говорит тот, приподнимаясь на коленях и обхватывая член Тора у самого основания. Большой и средний пальцы не касаются даже кончиками. – Но почти.

Он опускается, крепко прижимает головку ко входу, надавливает – и наконец проталкивает внутрь. Задыхаясь, останавливается, и Тор тянется его поддержать.

– Нормально?

– Да, отлично, – раздражённо выдыхает Локи. – Просто я... Такой большой никогда...

Он закрывает глаза, закусывает губу и слегка приподнимается – чтобы затем вновь опуститься.

– О боги, – выдыхает Тор, наблюдая, как его член исчезает в раскалённом теле брата – дюйм за дюймом.

Локи движется равномерно: поднимается, почти снимаясь, и снова опускается, каждый раз немного глубже, чем прежде. Боль лёгкая, размытая, удовольствие острое, накрывает с головой, и Локи стремится за вторым, стараясь не обращать внимания на первое, отлично зная, что скоро наступит миг, когда боль исчезнет вовсе. Он уже чувствует, как реагирует его тело, как расслабляется, принимая в себя необычайно большого гостя. Влагалище, ещё скользкое от недавнего оргазма, снова намокает. Кожа покрывается мурашками, волоски встают дыбом; соски твердеют, кончик члена покалывает; восхитительные ощущения, но что ещё приятнее – это вид брата, прожигающего его тёмным взглядом, преданным, любящим и совершенно беспомощным.

– Теперь ты мой, – шепчет Локи, плотно садясь Тору на бёдра. Нутро заполнено до краёв. Он вдруг болезненно ахает и замирает, дыша через рот, ожидая, пока тело привыкнет.

– Локи, – нежно шепчет Тор. – Не мучай себя.

– Всё нормально. Я просто... Подожди немножко.

Тор цепляет пару ближайших подушек и заталкивает их себе под спину, опирается, приподнимаясь. Он хочет приблизиться к Локи, и ему удаётся: он протягивает руку и обхватывает его ладонью, поглаживает медленно, плавно.

Локи вздыхает и откидывает голову назад. Тор чувствует, как его отпускает; мышцы, превратившие нежное лоно в затянутые тиски, расслабляются, даря ощущение приятных – но всё ещё тесных – объятий.

– Лучше? – спрашивает он, и Локи кивает. – Может, попробуешь теперь подвигаться? Слегка.

Локи делает вдох и начинает покачиваться. Тревожные морщинки между бровями разглаживаются – наслаждение возвращается. Тор тоже это чувствует, и его член начинает пульсировать.

– Вот так, – ободряюще шепчет он, лаская Локи одной рукой, другая гладит его подрагивающее от напряжения бедро. – Потихоньку... Что мне сделать, чтобы тебе стало легче?

Локи открывает глаза. Сначала он замечает кожаную заплатку, а затем встречает нежный взгляд единственного голубого глаза, и именно в этот момент его охватывает что-то возвышенное, чистое – основа и суть всех добрых, приятных чувств, что он когда-либо испытывал, – оно расцветает глубоко в груди и наполняет невыносимой негой. Он понимает, что это такое, только когда его язык сам собой произносит:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Тор улыбается и наклоняется ближе, заправляя ему за ухо прядь волос, целомудренно целуя.

– Рад слышать.

Локи берёт лицо Тора в ладони и начинает вращать тазом.

– Я люблю тебя и сделаю всё, чтобы тебе стало волшебно.

– Уже сделал.

– Нет, ты ещё даже не представляешь, как может быть.

В подтверждение своих слов он поднимается, почти полностью выпуская из себя член Тора, и тут же с сочным влажным шлепком опускается обратно, вбирая его в себя до основания, до жестких золотистых волос. А затем поднимается – и снова.

Тор испускает задушенный стон: обступающий жар пропадает, и влажную кожу охватывает невесомая прохлада воздуха; затем возвращается – тёплая теснота скользит по головке, вниз, облегает все впадинки и венки. Каждый такой переход смягчает горячая пьянящая субстанция. Она сочится из Локи, как вода из горного родника, облегчая его ношу, помогая принять слишком большой дар.

– Ах-х, Локи...

Тор роняет голову. Локи всё ещё скачет на нём, и возможно, это просто разыгралось воображение – будь всё в реальности, боль, наверное, была бы невыносимой – но Тору кажется, будто каждый раз, когда его член полностью погружается в Локи, в самом низу его мягкого плоского живота появляется округлая выпуклость. На самом деле это или нет, но одна лишь мысль о том, что он видит свои движения внутри брата, наполняет Тора чистейшей, неописуемой похотью.

Бедра Локи устало дрожат, и он едва слышно скулит. Тор тут же обо всём забывает и тянется помочь, обеими руками подхватывает его снизу, поднимает, удерживая на полпути. Затем толкается вверх, внутрь, и от рывка их подкидывает на матрасе.

– О... о боги... – выдыхает Локи, понимая, что его ждёт.

– Да? – последний раз спрашивает Тор, и Локи яростно кивает. – Тогда держись. Я начинаю.

Локи сжимает член в кулаке и принимается торопливо себя ласкать, а через секунду Тор снова проникает в него, погружаясь по самую рукоять, – и тут же выходит. Снова и снова, всё быстрее и быстрее. Локи громко, неудержимо стонет, и каждый раз, когда в него входят, каждый раз, когда в него врывается член его брата, всё его нутро пронизывает горячей искристой дрожью. Лоно ощущается невероятно чувствительной, полной бесконечного наслаждения ненасытной дырой, жаждущей Тора – и только Тора.

Локи опускает голову, тёмные волосы завешивают лицо. Движения становятся короче, быстрее, резче. 

– Я почти, – всхлипывает он. – Почти... Ох, Тор...

– Я с тобой, Локи.

– Люблю тебя.

– И я тебя.

– Когда я кончу, не сдерживайся. Бери сильно и быстро, а то у меня... – Тут его член дёргается, слова перерастают в вой: – О-о, Тор, о боги, сейчас, да, сейчас!..

Тор стискивает зубы, перехватывает Локи ещё крепче и жёстко в него вдалбливается. Локи трясёт, он сжимается вокруг Тора, становясь мучительно, изумительно узким, натягивается, как струна, и содрогается, добираясь до вершины. По костяшкам пальцев стекает семя, льётся на живот Тора, струйка за струйкой, необычайно много. Тор продолжает в него вбиваться, пьянея от ощущений, от того, как стискиваются, вибрируют вокруг него влажные стенки, как под давлением его члена расступается горячая плоть, облекает собой, а когда он выходит – засасывает и пытается удержать внутри.

– Это чувствуется, – неожиданно говорит Локи. – Ты сейчас кончишь, я это чувствую...

Из груди Тора вырывается рёв, и Локи кричит – одновременно от ужаса и восторга – когда брат хватает его за талию и извергает в него волну за волной, в конце концов и его посылая на новую вершину. С языка Локи слетает рой самых грязных, самых скверных асгардских ругательств. Он резко склоняется вперёд и вращает тазом, ещё крепче сжимаясь на стержне Тора, пока низ живота не прошивает болью, вынуждая остановиться.

Он замирает, трудно, неровно дыша, от перенапряжения его трясёт.

– Вот чёрт, я без сил.

Тор валится на подушки, грудь блестит от пота, а сам он выглядит так, будто ему отшибло последние мозги. 

– Мх-н-н, – стонет он, и его член внутри Локи дёргается в последний раз.

Они остаются так ещё какое-то время, приходя в себя, ожидая, пока отпустит исступление, а сердца войдут в обычный ритм. Наконец Локи распрямляет спину и откидывает с глаз волосы.

– Это было феноменально, – признаётся он.

– Просто великолепно, – соглашается Тор. – Ну что, минут через двадцать второй раунд?

– Како... ты в своём уме? – восклицает Локи, и Тор смеётся. – Я без сил, Тор. Совершенно. Не удивлюсь, если магия и за неделю не вернётся.

Он устало трёт ладонями лицо.

– Значит, ты говорил в прямом смысле? Ты в самом деле теряешь все силы?

– Да. Все нужные, по крайней мере. Драться я не разучился, но помогать себе в бою колдовством больше не могу. Как какой-нибудь жалкий мидгардец.

Тор усмехается и резко сжимает бёдра Локи растопыренными пальцами.

– Значит, я могу воспользоваться твоим беспомощным состоянием и...

Всю верхнюю половину его тела осыпает дождь ударов, но на этот раз он ничего не делает, чтобы их остановить. Благодушно терпит.

– Свинья, – говорит Локи, сочтя, наконец, что довольно его наказал. – И наглец, и хам, и я тебя люблю. – Он наклоняется и целует Тора в щеку. – Как-нибудь повторим. Буду ждать с нетерпением.

– Как-нибудь? Так звучит, будто ждать надо пару веков, не меньше.

– Ты знаешь, о чём я. – Он постукивает пальцем Тору по груди. – К тому же у нас сейчас уйма более важных дел.

– Знаю, – блаженно вздыхает Тор. – Мне очень понравилось.

Локи улыбается своей самой чарующей улыбкой.

– Мне тоже.

Она тут же пропадает, стоит Тору сделать попытку из-под него выбраться.

– Нет! Стой, подожди. – Он кладёт руки ему на живот и прижимает к кровати. – Не надо, не двигайся. Не вытаскивай, у меня там...

– Раздражено?

Локи морщится:

– Отекло всё. Ты разве не чувствуешь, как стало тесно?

Тор на миг задумывается.

– Вот теперь, когда ты сказал, да, чувствую. Это надолго?

– Несколько минут. Тогда сможем... – Он крутит кистью. – Ну, ты понял. Расцепиться.

– Тебе же это не повредит, правда? – спрашивает Тор, и Локи снова трогает его забота.

– Не волнуйся, уже завтра буду в добром здравии. Я выносливый.

– Знаю.

– И гибкий.

– Очень.

– А ещё умный.

– Не забудь «красивый».

– И скромный.

Они рассыпаются смешками, и Тор вдруг распахивает глаз.

– О-ох. О да, мне нравится. Посмейся ещё, Локи. Я это чувствую изнутри.

– Легко же тебя потешить.

– Тебе же меньше работы. – Тор пытается подмигнуть, но без второго глаза это выглядит как моргание. Он осознаёт это, и его веселье угасает.

Но Локи, как всегда внимательный, наклоняется к нему и мягко целует, скользя по губам языком, ласкает лицо, уделяя особое внимание пострадавшей стороне. Тор запускает пальцы ему в волосы и целует в ответ. Локи чувствует у него во рту свой вкус, ощущает на бородке свой запах, и понимает, что мечтал об этом много, много лет.

Когда они, наконец, разъединяются, Локи делает вдох и медленно, осторожно поднимается на колени. Вялый член Тора выскальзывает из него, как мёртвая змея. Локи вытягивается на кровати и подпирает голову рукой, Тор следит за ним недоверчивым взглядом.

– А ты чего такой чистый? – брякает он. – Как это? Должно же подтекать. В смысле, я ведь излился прямо в тебя. Или ты успел?..

– Я без сил, Тор. Так что нет, я не мог очистить себя магией.

– Тогда куда оно делось?

– Никуда. Всё внутри.

Тор замирает, как громом поражённый.

– Как... Всё?

Локи кивает, поглаживает живот.

– Наверное, поэтому у меня там всё так сужается под конец. Чтобы ничего не упустить.

Тор заинтересованно поигрывает бровями.

– Меня это почему-то необычайно возбуждает.

Локи опускает ресницы.

– Потому что ты свинья. Точнее, хряк с огромным болтом – и, как свойственно таким хрякам, не успокоишься, пока твои семена не прорастут во всех матках округи.

– Очень похоже на правду. – Его пальцы лезут Локи меж бёдер, но тот резко шлёпает по наглой руке, откидывая её подальше. – Не казни меня, Локи, пожалей. Пожалей бедного бестолкового ненасытного хряка...

– Уймись, будь любезен.

Тор фыркает, затем хрюкает, рука ползёт по простыне в сторону Локи, к его неприкрытому животу.

– Хрю-хрю. Хрю-хрю-хрю.

– Тор, хватит.

Он усмехается.

– Хрю-хрю.

– Только посмей...

– Хрю-хрю... Уи-и-и-и-и-и!..

– Нет!!!

Тор, визжа, как кабан, подкатывается к Локи и принимается нещадно его щекотать. Локи вопит и бьёт его, куда достает – по груди, плечам, голове. Это не помогает, но на большее у него не хватает сил, тело дрожит от слабости. Простыни сбились комом, во все стороны летят подушки. Локи выкрикивает проклятья и зверские угрозы, но его судорожный смех сводит весь эффект на нет. Тор припоминает все самые щекотливые точки на его теле: подмышки, рёбра, подколенные ямки, мягкие нежные местечки у паха, где ягодицы переходят в бёдра. Раз туда сунувшись, больше он не рискует: Локи ухитряется довольно сильно попасть ему по носу, и Тор полагает, что вполне это заслужил. Он резвится ещё несколько минут, а затем отступает, пока Локи не разгневался всерьёз.

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – рявкает Локи и приглаживает взъерошенные волосы дрожащими руками. – Терпеть не могу.

– Прости. Мне нравится слушать, как ты смеёшься. У тебя красивый смех.

– Есть тысяча других способов рассмешить меня, идиот. Тебе достаточно вести себя как обычно; веселье на всю оставшуюся жизнь мне гарантировано.

Тор презрительно фыркает и улыбается.

Локи нащупывает его руку и сплетает свои тонкие ловкие пальцы с его большими и твёрдыми.

– Просто будь рядом.

– С тобой, всю оставшуюся жизнь?

– М-м.

– Я бы и рад, – вздыхает Тор. – Но есть одно препятствие.

Локи испуганно садится.

– Что? Какое? Что за препятствие?

По губам Тора расползается самодовольная усмешка.

– Пробка. Теперь-то ты мне её отдашь?

Пауза. Сокрушительный удар. И Тор вдруг остаётся в пёстрой спальне Грандмастера совершенно один, голова погребена под внезапно брошенной в лицо подушкой.

– Да-а, – глухо говорит он из-под неё. – Это я точно заслужил.


End file.
